


C’est la vie

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Explicit Sexual Content, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Past Mary Morstan/John Watson, Romance, Top John Watson
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Sherlock e John, dopo un’unica notte di passione clandestina consumata al 221b di Baker Street, si separano per qualche giorno. Essendo ancora sposato con Mary, Sherlock ha imposto a John una scelta chiarendo che non diventerà mai il suo amante. Ma invece che decidere immediatamente, il dottore prende tempo e si reca a Belfast, a un convegno di medicina. Per pensare, dice lui. A Londra, intanto, l’attesa logora Sherlock e la paura di essere lasciato diventa sempre più concreta. Una notte, però, un messaggio lo riporta in vita.Sequel/Side Story de: “Una lunga storia d’amore” contenuta nella raccolta Les Fleurs du Mal
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	C’est la vie

**Author's Note:**

> Come chiarito nell’intro, questa storia è il sequel/approfondimento de: “Una lunga storia d’amore”: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050243/chapters/55839928 che ho pubblicato all’interno della raccolta “Les Fleurs du Mal” per la Challenge delle coppie, sul forum di Efp. Ho sentito il bisogno fisico di metter giù un sequel o comunque un qualcosa che approfondisse certe tematiche, il che è successo a seguito di un raptus d’ispirazione improvvisa. Vi chiedo di non leggerla, se non avete già letto la prima storia (linkata qui sopra).

> _“E questa strana fiaba poi che fine ha_ _  
> È la più grande storia raccontata mai  
>  Siamo soli in cento personalità”_

L’attesa si snoda nervosa in un filo di note stonate che Sherlock Holmes si rende conto di non suonare con una qualsivoglia decente capacità espressiva. È una notte fredda di marzo, la fine di una snervante attesa durante la quale è morto e risorto talmente tante di quelle volte che ormai ha smesso di tenerne il conto. D’aspettare non s’è mai ritenuto onestamente capace, di pazienza ne ha avuta sempre e soltanto per ciò che gli è effettivamente interessato, ma senz’altro mai per nulla di vitale. Di certo non vuole averne riguardo John Watson, lo vuole tutto e che sia subito. La pazienza la usa per altro come un esperimento, la chimica o un libro scritto male e che può sempre migliorare. Di rado ne ha mostrata durante un caso. In genere, per quelli preferisce dipanare tutti i fili il prima possibile di modo da risolvere il mistero e dimostrare d’essere il migliore. Venir guardato con ammirazione da uno Watson che esalta la sua intelligenza, è la droga più devastante di tutte e lo prende allo stomaco soltanto a pensarci. Attendere John è difficile, aspettare che finalmente si rendesse conto dell’amore che ha nutrito per lui lo è stato ancora di più. Ma Sherlock c’è abituato, lo fa dal giorno in cui l’ha incontrato la prima volta, nel laboratorio del Barts, con Mike Stamford a guardarli sornione.

Mike forse lo sapeva e probabilmente anche Mycroft a un certo momento doveva essersene detto più che certo, nessuno di loro però si è mai davvero preso la briga di fargli presente che lui e John sarebbero finiti insieme. E comunque è piuttosto probabile che Sherlock neppure gli avrebbe creduto. Di sicuro non avrebbe creduto di ritrovarsi a provare un così bruciante desiderio e dovrebbe esserci abituato, eppure il dolore cresce istante dopo istante, la nostalgia che sente di lui gli si aggroviglia in gola impedendogli di respirare. Gli manca da morire e in una maniera sconquassante. Vuole un caso, si rende conto in un barlume di lucidità che lo folgora al pari di un lampo che squarcia il silenzio caotico della Londra notturna. Ha bisogno di un caso e lo vuole risolvere con John accanto. Desidera con tutto se stesso correre al suo fianco per le strade della città, vivere della sua risata e dei suoi complimenti. Vuole mettere a posto ogni tessera di un intricato puzzle e vuole farlo con impeto, con passione e frenesia. Un caso non è mai questione di pazienza, lo sarà per Lestrade ma non di certo per Sherlock Holmes. Un omicidio ben orchestrato è un raptus emozionale che lo cattura e, così come una spirale, lo sconvolge. Un caso da dieci, poi, è come una scopata con John: meravigliosamente eccitante. No, i delitti, quelli belli, non c’entrano niente con la pazienza poiché quella presuppone che ci si debba anche annoiare nel frattempo. E Sherlock durante un caso interessante non si annoia mai, di certo non l’ha fatto negli ultimi giorni. L’attesa di John è diventata quel delitto perfetto che sta faticosamente tentando di risolvere, ma del quale fatica a dedurne i contorni. Pochi giorni durante i quali ha rimuginato sulla loro notte di passione. La prima e quella che, sino all’ultimo respiro trascorso insieme, ha ritenuto essere anche l’ultima. Ne ha rivissuto ogni istante sino al momento in cui gli ha imposto una scelta ed è su quel ricordo che la mente di Sherlock s’inceppa. Ha ancora davanti agli occhi la loro nudità così familiare e sfacciata, una vicinanza intima tanto da essere quasi ovvia. Loro due, soli, su quel letto sfatto dei loro umori, al buio aspettando un’alba che si sforzava di non sorgere (non ancora, ti prego!). Era come se il mattino li aspettasse, quasi il giorno non volesse spuntare così da dar loro ancora un po’ di tempo per stare insieme. Alla luce del sole quell’ogni cosa che avevano trovato sarebbe finito e nessuno di loro si era detto pronto a farlo.

Le volte in cui ci ripensa, Sherlock si dà dell’idiota. È troppo emotivo, troppo coinvolto e così tanto scioccamente sentimentale da sembrare patetico. Ma se questo gli mette addosso una mera vergogna che lo rende ridicolo ai propri stessi occhi, è invece il suo continuo cambiare idea a sconvolgerlo e a disgustarlo di se stesso. In fondo il ruolo dell’amante non dovrebbe essere tanto male, pensa anche adesso quando ormai la notte è scesa. Avrebbe potuto accettare di averlo in quel modo, ma è anche vero che pur di tenerlo accanto a sé avrebbe detto di sì a qualsiasi proposta e quindi le sue decisioni non valgono granché al momento. In effetti il suo è più un susseguirsi disperato di pensieri per il quale nutre una forte repulsione. Per quanto non creda davvero a quel che dice, oltre che spaventato dalla macchinosa complessità di ragionamenti che si srotolano in un perdersi di minuti, ore e infine di giorni vissuti nella solitudine più totale, è conscio di averlo desiderato. Ha irrazionalmente sperato di poter tornare indietro in qualche modo, impedendo a se stesso d’essere così stupido. Gli ha detto di no, gli ha imposto di scegliere e ha sbagliato. Diventare il suo amante, sin’anche pregarlo in ginocchio di farlo suo almeno un’ultima volta… Lo avrebbe fatto, per disperazione, umiliando se stesso e poi odiandosi per la propria debolezza. Lo avrebbe voluto, pur di avere John vicino lo avrebbe accettato. Ma a nessuno è concesso il tornare indietro nel tempo, neppure al grande Sherlock Holmes e ora John non c’è più. Se n’è andato col sorgere del sole, a Belfast, ha detto.   
_«C’è un convegno sulle patologie renali, sarà il caso che ci vada»_ ha aggiunto sedando parte del panico che aveva divorato le espressioni di Sherlock _. «Per riflettere su… tutto questo»_ lo ha sentito precisare poco più tardi. Da un punto di vista razionale ha ringraziato il suo militaresco buon senso, non avrebbe accettato una decisione dettata dagli ormoni o, peggio, dal senso di colpa. E una basata sul ragionamento logico e oggettivo era quanto di meglio potesse aspettarsi da un uomo come John Watson. Eppure il suo cuore non è affatto d’accordo. Lui non sa aspettare e brucia d’impazienza per una risposta che non arriva. L’attesa gli grava sull’anima, ma è l’immobilità la peggiore delle sensazioni umane. Impedirsi di scrivergli è difficile. Evitare di correre da Mary e rivelarle del loro orribile tradimento, poi, è ancora più complicato. Lei, che Sherlock non ha né visto né sentito, se non per quel messaggio nel quale accennava al fatto che John fosse fuori città per un convegno di medicina e a cui lui ha risposto a monosillabi.

_  
Sono impegnato.  
Caso.  
Va bene per John.   
Ciao. _

  
Troppo freddo, troppo distante, troppo colpevole. Constata anche ora, maledicendo la propria incapacità di comunicare nella maniera più corretta. Il nome di John l’ha senz’altro scritto in un modo che lasciasse a intendere tutti i sentimenti che prova per lui. E lei deve aver senz’altro capito che stava tentando maldestramente di nascondere un segreto, d’altronde è una donna intelligente. E quindi che fare? Parlarle ancora? Magari chiamarla? Sherlock ci ha provato, cercando dentro di sé le frasi più adatte per completare un discorso infranto a metà tra le lacrime e quel dolore sordo che prova anche adesso. Che l’hanno tradita è una tragica realtà, ma nessuno dei due se n’è pentito ed è questo a farlo star male ancora di più. John è stato molto chiaro a riguardo: se sceglierà la sua famiglia sarà perché vorrà stare con loro e non per cancellare una bellissima notte di passione. Forse dovrebbe davvero scriverle, si rende conto appena prima di ricordare a se stesso che in questi ultimi giorni non ha parlato con Mary né con nessun altro perché delle proprie capacità non si fida del tutto, rinchiudersi in casa è stata dunque la scelta più saggia. Così come il rispondere a stento a Mrs Hudson quando sale i diciassette gradini per portare il tè, l’ignorare Lestrade e Dimmock o il cancellare Mycroft dalla faccia della terra almeno per un fine settimana, quest’ultimo poi è stato un gesto di sopravvivenza. Ecco, Sherlock è questo che ha fatto negli ultimi giorni: ha vivacchiato intanto che, martellante, in testa nutriva il pensiero che questa sarebbe potuta essere bellamente la tinta del resto della sua intera esistenza: una noiosa scala di grigi. Se John scegliesse lei, Sherlock si ritroverebbe a dover sopravvivere e sopravvivere è orribile, riflette in quella notte piovosa di marzo in cui nemmeno la musica gli esce per bene.

Il violino pare rifiutarsi di suonare in maniera decente, le dita pesanti pressano corde mal tirate producendo suoni striduli. Non s’è sbarbato né lavato e si muove scompostamente in un disordine che è soprattutto emotivo. Non sa cosa lo stia tenendo lontano dalla cocaina, o meglio dalla morfina, forse è l’immagine della delusione sul volto di John a impedirgli di scendere in strada a cercarne un po’. La verità è che non la sopporterebbe. E quindi suona, Sherlock Holmes. Alla mezzanotte di un giorno orribile, con la pioggia che imbratta i vetri, una fitta coltre di nebbia a soffocargli la gola riarsa dal vomito, sputato nel lavandino della cucina. Al pensiero dell’aria che gli manca e del cuore povero di stimoli si sente morire di nuovo. Il suo è un male di vivere che viene dallo stomaco e che gli serpeggia dentro al pari di un veleno. Gli sporca il palazzo mentale di merda, intanto che un conato di vomito, l’ennesimo, sale fino alla gola lasciandogli un sapore amaro in bocca. Eccola, l’assenza di John è fatta di bile verdastra che vomita di nuovo dentro a un lavandino. Neppure un tè gli addolcirebbe i pensieri, eppure è ciò che lo tiene occupato nei minuti a venire. Con lenti gesti meccanici, alla luce rada di una lampada accesa nel corridoio, versa dell’Earl Grey in una tazza di fine porcellana, accompagnando il tutto con due gocce di latte e un cucchiaino di miele di castagno, forte e dal retrogusto deciso, quasi amarognolo un po’ come il carattere di John. Il cellulare è sul tavolo e Sherlock lo occhieggia di minuto in minuto come se da un suo squillo dipendessero le sorti del mondo intero. Lo ha lasciato accanto a un esperimento lasciato a metà, ma che diavolo ci sia su quella piastra di petri davvero non se lo ricorda. E quasi si stupisce, poco più tardi, nel suo non volerlo nemmeno sapere. Forse è terriccio della Cornovaglia? O lacca trovata sotto le unghie di un morto soffocato, rinvenuto con la camera d’aria di una bicicletta stretta attorno al collo? La verità è che non ne ha idea, il dolore e l’incertezza hanno cancellato anche la voglia d’indagare su qualcosa. L’hanno portato a ignorare quel caso da dieci che Dimmock vantava di avere, così come a rifiutarsi di pensare alle beghe di chiunque altro. È di sé che vuole preoccuparsi. Egoista? Magari lo è davvero. Senz’altro lo è stato quando ha imposto a John quella scelta orrenda.

  
  
_«O me o lei.»_

Così gli ha detto, baciandolo con le punte delle dita trattenute a fatica che gli sfioravano la schiena. Odiandosi per voler pretendere tanto. Amandosi per una così determinata freddezza. Ancora ricorda tutto, Sherlock Holmes. Le mani a cercarsi, la bocca a divorarsi. Volersi di nuovo, per l’ennesima volta. Di quella notte gli è rimasto impresso ogni attimo come un marchio che non va più via. Il suo tocco, il suo odore, il sapore della sua pelle e quello dei baci, la lingua che gli leccava il collo in una carezza oscena. Parole indicibili sussurrate all’orecchio, un segreto ignobile condiviso per disperazione. Un errore madornale, ma fatto con consapevolezza. Lo voleva, questa è la verità che lo ferisce più di tutto e ben più dell’assenza o dell’attesa. Voleva che John tradisse Mary, anzi dentro di sé ricorda di come in passato abbia desiderato che non la sposasse neppure. La sua volontà allora era servita a ben poco e forse servirà a nulla anche adesso. L’ultimatum gliel’ha imposto, è vero, ma di certezze non ne ha più. John se n’è andato col mattino, a Belfast da quei dannati medici. Da allora non l’ha più sentito. Gli manca, questa è la tragica verità che lo coglie intanto che la teiera fischia, inondando il 221b di Baker Street di un suono stordente e acuto. Fastidioso come la sua assenza.

Il tè comunque gli serve a ben poco, si rende conto poco più tardi. Forse sarebbe stato meglio farsi un bicchierino del brandy di Mrs Hudson. Ma poco male, pensa intanto che si lascia cadere tra i cuscini della poltrona di John. Non ha più il suo odore, eppure ha la sensazione di sentirsi abbracciato da lui, un po’ infantile in effetti. Sciocco sentimentale, impreca contro se stesso. Vorrebbe suonare, una giga sarebbe l’ideale stanotte, ma il violino ormai giace dimenticato sul tavolo del soggiorno al pari di un oggetto inutile. Probabilmente dovrebbe soltanto spegnere il cervello e andare a dormire, in quella stanza dentro la quale da giorni non mette più piede. Gli è bastato intravedere la porta chiusa dal corridoio, la scorsa domenica, perché le immagini di loro due avvinghiati in un groviglio di corpi e sudore gli si palesasse davanti agli occhi, facendolo diventare immediatamente duro. Ha ricordato tutto e lo ha fatto col dolore addosso. Tanto che adesso che la ragione va spegnendosi, si dice sicuro di non sapere come farà a vivere in quella casa senza di lui. Forse dovrebbe andarsene. Sparire per sempre da Londra, abitare altrove. Non in Inghilterra, pensa finendo in un sorso il tè e leccandosi le labbra che sanno di miele di castagno. Come sarebbe lavorare in America? O in Francia? O in Germania? Hong Kong, magari? Imparare una nuova lingua non è mai stato un problema, non lo sarebbe nemmeno abituarsi a un’altra città. Ma il destino è un bastardo, oh lo è davvero, perché è proprio in quell’istante che il telefono vibra. Lo fa nel silenzio più assoluto. Un suono acuto che lo ferisce come un graffio su una lavagna. Un messaggio, anzi due. È lui.

_Le ho detto di noi._  
 _Stava per spararmi addosso._  
  
_Che vuol dire, John?_  
 _Chi hai scelto?_  
 _Me o lei?_  
  
_Ho scelto il più lento coglione dell’universo._  
 _Sto arrivando._

L’attesa si schianta nel buio della notte, s’infradicia di pioggia e nebbia marcescente. Se va onestamente affanculo, sbattuta via da una risata aperta, sconvolta e incredula. Perché John ha scelto lui, si ripete non più affondato tra i cuscini della poltrona, ma nervoso e agitato, intanto che traccia solchi invisibili nel pavimento del soggiorno. John lo ha scelto, ripensa mentre una lacrima o due gli rigano il volto e le labbra tremano di poco. È il dolore che lo lascia, l’angoscia che finalmente gli alleggerisce uno stomaco che adesso sfarfalla. È l’amore che pare volergli squarciare la pelle, un sentimento del genere non può più esser contenuto dentro a un misero corpo umano. Perché da quando ha fatto l’amore con John Watson è questo ciò che Sherlock sente di essere: un uomo. Una persona come tante che ama e odia. Un signor chiunque, un qualcuno di sano però. Non c’è niente di anormale in lui. Anzi non c’è mai stato, pensa in quella piovosa notte di marzo, sempre tracciando solchi nel pavimento. Da tutta una vita crede che l’essere geniale significhi essere anche poco giusto di mente, oltre privo di alcun tipo d’emozione. Non è affatto così. Si sbagliavano tutti, dai compagni che lo bullizzavano sino al suo saccente fratello. Non è nell’intelligenza che è insita l’umanità di una persona, di questo Sherlock Holmes ne è più che convinto. Lui, di emozioni, ne ha da sempre. Ha amato e anche odiato, e in questa notte in cui l’attesa è finalmente finita lo può dire e può farlo con tutto quanto se stesso, ama John Watson. Urla, ridendo il suo nome intanto che si lascia cadere a terra, sconfitto dalla troppa felicità. Ora non gli serve altro se non abbandonarsi a quella risata potente che invade il silenzio notturno del soggiorno del 221b di Baker Street, ancora avvolto dal buio. Ridere è come la vita quando ti travolge.

Incredibile quanto un’attesa riesca a mutare di significato e a farlo nelle sue mille e più piccole sfaccettature. Sherlock se ne rende conto intanto che sistema il soggiorno frettolosamente, ripulendolo delle tazze di tè dimenticate per giorni, così come degli spartiti che, per il nervoso, ha lanciato per aria più volte. Non può permettere che John veda il caos della sua testa, che capisca quanto profondamente lo spaventa la sua assenza. E quindi riordina furiosamente, sotto la più viva luce del soggiorno. Ha acceso il camino, che scoppietta vivace scaldandogli l’anima oltre che le ossa. Non è soltanto merito del fuoco se si sente così caldo, ma non importa adesso. Ora desidera dare di sé l’immagine che John cerca, quella di pace e tranquillità. Di ordine mentale. Ed è per questo che decide per una doccia veloce, occorre anche sbarbarsi sebbene sia un’incombenza che preferisce svolgere al mattino quando la luce naturale gli taglia il volto della giusta ombreggiatura. Probabilmente non lo fa nella maniera più corretta e tralascia un punto o due, ma non importa. Vuole essere pulito nel corpo e nell’anima. E non è una sceneggiata, risponde a quel saccente Mycroft che, dalla sua testa, lo accusa di star mettendo in atto una perfetta rappresentazione di se stesso. È questo ciò che sta facendo? Sta mettendo in scena un pezzo di teatro? Il calmo e pacato Sherlock che accetta il proprio destino con composta rassegnazione come una settimana prima, dopo aver finito di scopare, gli aveva fatto credere? Ma poi, ne sarebbe stato capace davvero? Sarebbe stato in grado di accettare di venire lasciato per Mary? Di essere un amico e nient’altro? Oh, non ci ha creduto neanche per un attimo ma era giusto che John lo pensasse, che non prendesse una decisione soltanto in virtù di una possibile brutta reazione. Non voleva che scegliesse di lasciare Mary per paura che il suo vecchio amico finisse col drogarsi di nuovo in preda al mal d’amore, come già in passato aveva pensato. E quindi pulisce, ma i suoi gesti sono nervosi e impacciati. Le mani gli tremano tanto che quella goccia o due del brandy di Mrs Hudson che s’è versato in un bicchiere pulito, servono a ben poco. Dovrebbe meditare, quello sarebbe utile a qualcosa, ma nel suo voler sciacquar via il dolore dall’anima non riesce a star fermo neanche un istante. John sta arrivando e non può farsi vedere in un simile stato. Deve cercare di mostrarsi al meglio, anche se dopo giorni di sofferenza e dubbio non è facile nemmeno pensare di riuscire a stare dritto e camminare a testa alta. Però lo deve a John, oltre che a se stesso perché ora è libero di dire che ama il suo migliore amico. È libero e basta.

Non ha bisogno di tendere l’orecchio per sentire la serratura al piano di sotto scattare, il silenzio del 221b di Baker Street è talmente assordante che neppure deve sforzarsi di distinguere gli scricchiolii del legno gli uni dagli altri. Agitato lo è davvero e ripulirsi è servito a ben poco, perché quando sente la chiave girare nella toppa sussulta come se fosse stato schiaffeggiato d’improvviso. Se avesse dato retta all’attesa, ora mutata di forma e significato, lo avrebbe senz’altro aspettato davanti la finestra, inerte. Appiccandosi al vetro con anima e corpo, spasmodicamente avvinghiato all’immagine di quel taxi che da un istante all’altro sarebbe certamente sbucato dall’angolo della strada. E invece, all’attesa, non ha dato retta. Non ha badato alle farfalle nello stomaco, al cuore leggero. Alla testa che ancora adesso vortica, stordendolo. S’è cambiato pigiama e vestaglia, ha gettato via federe e lenzuola, ancora sporche di quella notte di passione frenetica, e ne ha messe di nuove. Ha lavato i piatti e ripulito le tracce di vomito nel lavello. La sua attesa nervosa, il suo dolore stordente sono morti in quella mezzora, trasformandosi in un’ansia da prestazione che non cessa di tormentarlo neanche per un attimo. E se non fosse abbastanza? Si domanda intanto che gli attimi scorrono brevi come un sospiro, il tempo vola come ali di quelle stesse farfalle che gli si agitano dentro la pancia. John è lì, si dice appena sente la chiave girare e la serratura scattare. Non ha suonato il campanello, per non svegliare Mrs Hudson. Ma non gli ha neppure scritto, forse pensa che stia dormendo, in fondo è mezzanotte e mezza passata. E poi le luci le ha spente appena un paio di minuti fa, John deve aver controllato anche questo appena sceso dal taxi, pensando che fosse ormai a letto. Premuroso, bellissimo, stupefacente dottore.

La porta giù di sotto viene aperta e serrata in un fruscio, Sherlock non gli dà il tempo di trascinarsi di sopra con altrettanta delicatezza. Al contrario vola giù per le scale con furia appassionata, in un dolce agitarsi di ricci e vestaglia, che ridarebbe indietro la voglia di vivere a chiunque. Lo sorprende a levarsi la giacca, sotto la luce fredda dell’atrio e con due pesanti borsoni a terra. John gli sorride e il cuore di Sherlock ha un tonfo.   
«Pensavo dormissi» dice _._ E lui non sa come rispondere. Inaspettatamente s’ammutolisce e l’agitazione inizia a prendergli la gola. Aveva un discorso da fare, lo ha provato per l’intera durata dell’ultima mezzora. E invece adesso sa soltanto star zitto. Sì, John ha scelto lui, e quindi? Ora cosa farà? Come affronteranno Mary? Come faranno con Rosie? Si pentiranno mai di questa decisione? Lui inizierà a odiarlo per averlo separato dalla sua famiglia? Si stancherà mai della sua inadeguatezza? Perché, inadeguato, Sherlock ci si sente da tutta la vita. Mai abbastanza, non sufficientemente intelligente da rivaleggiare con Mycroft né abbastanza normale da essere come gli altri bambini. John ci si stancherà, Sherlock ne è convinto. Dopodiché lo odierà. La verità è che non si è preparato a una risposta positiva, dava già per scontato che sarebbe stato lasciato. È così che finisce dopo che ti abbandoni completamente a qualcuno. Vieni lasciato indietro. Ha riflettuto a lungo su come gestire gli imbarazzi con John e su cosa dirgli nel caso in cui sarebbero stati soltanto amici, ma non ha la minima idea di come fare adesso.

È il panico quindi a prendere il posto delle parole, lo stesso che inizia a divorarlo dentro con voracità. Quando arriva al cuore si rende conto che già c’era, ma che anzi da giorni non l’ha mai lasciato. Un istante e la felicità viene come soffocata da un pianto che gli riga le guance arrossate di poco. Piange, Sherlock Holmes e nel farlo si odia. E lo dimostra pestando un piede a terra per la frustrazione. E poi lo sbatte anche, quel pugno contro al muro. Una volta e poi due, sino a che le nocche non bruciano per il dolore. Non doveva andare così. È felice, eppure non trattiene le lacrime. Oh, detesta la sua dannatissima debolezza. L’ha chiusa dentro a un cassetto del palazzo mentale per degli anni, nascondendo una fragilità che a tratti ha del terrificante, eppure è servito a poco perché adesso viene fuori tutta in una volta e nella peggiore delle situazioni possibili. Di notte, al freddo, alla penombra dell’atrio, con l’odore di pioggia e terra bagnata a invadere l’aria. Goggioline d’acqua che sembrano lacrime perdute per strada s’infrangono sul pavimento, con la stessa pesantezza con cui Sherlock si lascia cadere sul primo gradino, reggendosi a stento al corrimano. Fatica a respirare e a controllare il battito del cuore, come fare per vivere proprio non lo sa più. Ciò che lo agita è quella gioia spaventosa e incontrollabile che pare soffocarlo. Quel che lo dilania è il non sapere come fare per dimostrarglielo, per rendere la loro storia d’amore il più normale possibile. Nemmeno è iniziata e ha già rovinato tutto. Vorrebbe smetterla e non sembrare così patetico, ma il pianto che non cessa e la paura che se ne vada via subito lo sconvolge. E quella mano gli fa un male del diavolo, stupida mano!

  
Non doveva andare così, non doveva proprio. Avrebbe dovuto abbracciarlo di slancio, facendolo barcollare di poco all’indietro. Baciarlo con passione e poi prenderglielo in bocca, sconvolgendolo lì sulla porta e invece non riesce in niente. Ciò che sa fare è disperarsi e piangere su pezzi indecenti di se stesso, vergognandosi persino davanti a un John Watson che, di lui, ha sempre visto soltanto il peggio. John che comunque corre subito in suo soccorso e che è meravigliosamente lui in tutte le piccole sfaccettature che mostra. In un attimo gli si è accucciato tra le gambe, gli preme con delicatezza le mani sulle ginocchia che divarica appena infilandosi nel mezzo. Un gesto che è già d’abitudine e loro che sembrano intimi come non dovrebbero essere, non ancora almeno. E invece la sensazione che divora Sherlock in un istante è che John, tra le sue gambe, ci stia da sempre. E che da tutta una vita si impegni tanto per scostargli un ricciolo dalla fronte, che da sempre gli dedichi sorrisi come quello, in cui tenta di rassicurarlo. Il suo gesto, per quanto ammirevole, è inutile. Non serve a molto, anzi si sente addirittura peggio. Una carezza sugli zigomi umidi e Sherlock si sente morire. Vorrebbe parlargli, ma farlo sinceramente, e invece non riesce in niente. Vorrebbe gridare e infine inginocchiarsi al suo cospetto, ammettendo una volta e per tutte d’essere colpevole perché il Mycroft che c’è nel suo palazzo mentale è una perfetta proiezione di quello in carne e ossa, e anche lui ha fastidiosamente sempre ragione. Perché quella sua mascherata aveva un significato più che profondo, era un tentativo di mostrare il meglio di se stesso, come se John non potesse tollerare dell’altro male. A ogni suo gesto compiuto negli ultimi giorni c’è una spiegazione che Sherlock deve dare e deve farlo ora, prima che sia troppo tardi.  
  


«Ho ripulito tutta la casa prima del tuo arrivo perché non volevo che vedessi la mia disperazione» ringhia in un sussurro e John s’ammutolisce. Non smette di sorridere e nemmeno di accarezzargli le cosce, ma quelle parole l’hanno colto di sorpresa. Sherlock lo sa, perché ha sentito un tremito nel suo tocco che s’è inceppato di poco e ha intravisto le sue pupille dilatarsi in un moto di stupore.   
«Non volevo ti accorgessi di quello che è stato aspettare una tua risposta» aggiunge e quasi ha la sensazione che John voglia replicare, ma non gli dà il tempo di farlo. Poi potrà dire tutto quel che desidera. Ma non ora. Ora Sherlock sente di essere come la piena di un fiume, ciò che per anni ha segregato dentro di sé in silenzi e sguardi tirati via, sta per straripare. John è ancora tra le sue cosce aperte, non ha smesso un istante si sfiorargli la pelle appena sbarbata del viso. Il suo è un tocco che lo tiene ancorato alla realtà, è ciò che gli dà la forza di aprirsi. Anche se è il luogo meno adatto ed è piena notte, anche se sta congelando e i piedi nudi, e il torace scoperto sono come pezzi di ghiaccio. Ma John non smette di toccarlo. La sua carezza lenta scende sino agli avambracci, sfiora con la punta del pollice le nocche della sua mano destra. È arrossata in uno o due punti, ma non c’è perdita di sangue. Una cosa in meno di cui preoccuparsi, pensa lasciandosi cadere indietro.

Sherlock non è mai stato toccato in questo modo da nessuno prima e quella di John è una vicinanza che lo scalda, infiammandogli le guance. Ha un potere simile a quello che sul suo stomaco ha avuto il bicchiere del brandy di Mrs Hudson, il cui sapore gli sta ancora sulle labbra. Ma questa volta non è l’alcol a dargli alla testa, è John che lo ubriaca di attenzioni. Lui che riesce a essere dolce e rassicurante e che, con quel tocco, è come se lo stesse curando, lenendo ogni sua ferita. Un altro suo sorriso e Sherlock si sente più stordito che mai. È offuscato dal pianto e dal dolore di giorni che non gli si scolla di dosso. È ottenebrato dalla gioia sconvolgente che prova. E sente di voler immagazzinare ogni sensazione dentro al palazzo mentale, ma anche volendolo disperatamente, in questo momento riuscirebbe a ben poco. È confuso, ha male alla testa e ora anche alla mano e vuole dormire. In effetti sente di non voler far altro che stendersi accanto a John, stringendosi a lui più che può e quindi toccarlo e baciarlo, inalare il suo profumo di pioggia e dopobarba. Rendersi conto che è tutto vero, che non lo sta semplicemente sognando.

_  
«Non pensavo avresti scelto me.»_

  
Lo dice che il silenzio quasi li stava divorando di nuovo. Fuori ancora piove, l’acqua scroscia a secchiate, battendo sul portone del 221b di Baker Street come se bussasse per entrare. Non un rumore invade l’aria, Sherlock ha la sensazione che al mondo ci siano soltanto loro, stretti in uno spazio angusto. Col caldo delle guance che è sceso sino al collo, imbarazzandolo appena e il freddo delle dita dei piedi che sale lungo le caviglie magre. Le parole gli sono uscite nell’arco di un sospiro. La testa è talmente leggera che quasi non s’è accorto di star parlando davvero. Le lacrime hanno smesso di scendere, ma gli occhi bruciano e la vista è appannata. Non doveva dirlo, lo sa, ma tacere ormai non serve più a nulla. John, ancora accucciato tra le sue gambe aperte, ha smesso di accarezzarlo. Questa volta, Sherlock, il tremito lo ha sentito distintamente.   
«Ti ho detto che non sarei diventato il tuo amante, ma me ne sono pentito mille volte. La verità è che sarei capace di darti qualsiasi tu mi chieda, credo sia stato questo a spaventarmi. Il pensiero che possa arrivare ad amarti sino a spezzarmi, non penso lo avrei sopportato.»  
«Io non volevo che lo diventassi.» John s’è fatto più vicino e ha ripreso ad accarezzargli il volto, sfiorando prima gli zigomi e poi la fronte, ancora umida di doccia. Le sue mani addosso sono come la vita che gli alita dentro, facendolo rivivere. Quelle dita meravigliose, piccole ma forti, riescono a sfiorarlo con una delicatezza che lo stordisce. Nessuno mai è stato tanto premuroso con lui. Mai tanto dolce in un semplice gesto, forse nemmeno sua madre. C’è impeto nelle sue parole, una volontà di render giustizia a se stesso che gli brucia sul viso e gl’impedisce di tacere ancora. E Sherlock lo lascia fare perché sente che fermarlo sarebbe inutile.   
«Non saresti stato l’amante che mi scopo per evadere da una vita noiosa, Sherlock» dice e il suo tono è carico di un dolce rimprovero, è come se lo stesse redarguendo per le sciocchezze che dice, ma al tempo stesso provasse per un amore infinito.   
«Non tu, amore mio» aggiunge John «mai tu. Perché avevi ragione. Quell’ultimatum che mi hai dato era quello che ti avevo chiesto, quello che volevo sentirmi dire in quel momento e tu lo hai capito. E non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per avermelo detto. Mai, Sherlock. Mai.»

_Mai._

L’eco delle sue parole gli rimbomba dentro la testa come lo sparo di un fucile in una spianata deserta. È reale, dice a se stesso. È vero come il suo respiro, quanto il profumo che gli arriva alle narici e che crea in lui un miscuglio d’eccitazione e dolore che lo sconvolge. E non sono le sue parole ad agitarlo, ma è quel bacio a far saltare in aria il suo palazzo mentale. Timido e a fior di labbra, tanto da essere live come quelle dannate farfalle che si agitano ancora dentro al suo stomaco.   
«Grazie» ripete John sulla sua bocca prima di baciarla ancora. «Grazie perché sei tu» gli dice intrecciando le loro lingue in un rincorrersi senza fine. E poi di nuovo un bacio e un altro e un altro ancora. Non c’è più la bruciante passione di quella notte, non la voracità della prima volta, ma soltanto dolcezza. Oltre che uno sconfinato amore che fa ripetere a Sherlock Holmes, dentro la sua confusa testa, che non poteva che finire in questo modo. Non poteva che andare così, con loro due seduti a terra in quella cazzo di notte umida. Con le fottutissime farfalle dentro lo stomaco e la testa leggera. Ci sono tante altre cose di cui discutere, e lo sa. Sherlock ha una lista e John deve essere consapevole del peso di quanto è appena successo, perché non è uno stupido. Prima o poi dovranno parlare di Mary e Rosie, ma non adesso. Ora vuole solo portarselo a letto e sentirselo addosso, nudo, dormendo al suo fianco per l’eternità.  
  
«Non doveva essere così» soffia fuori tra un bacio e l’altro. Le dita tremano per la vergogna d’essersi mostrato così debole, le guance sono ormai divenute porpora. «Non volevo accoglierti in questo modo, l’ultima cosa che desideravo era che vedessi quanto sono patetico.»   
«Non sei affatto patetico e non sei debole» mormora John, accarezzandogli gli zigomi con la punta del pollice. Nel tono della sua voce c’è una vibrante sete di giustizia che straripa dallo sfiorarsi delicato sulla sua pelle accaldata.  
«Ma…»  
«Io penso che tu sia molto dolce» lo interrompe, ancora baciandolo sulle labbra. «E tenero» aggiunge. Poi un altro bacio e questa volta sulla punta del naso. «E non lo avrei mai detto nemmeno in un milione di anni; chi mai direbbe che Sherlock Holmes è tenero? Sei tante cose, ma tenero no di certo. Mi prometti che questo sarà solo per noi? Che mostrerai chi sei davvero soltanto a me? Lo vuoi?» Se lo vuole? Sherlock sente di non desiderare altro nella vita. Mai a nessuno ha concesso di vedere cosa dimora dentro al suo cuore, di conoscere la profondità più intima e devastante di se stesso e mai più ad anima viva permetterà di scorgerla. Non è un sacrificio, anzi, mostrarsi all’uomo che ama per chi è davvero è soltanto un sollievo. Evitare di far comprendere agli altri cosa c’è dentro di lui, invece, è un dovere che porta avanti con determinazione da tutta quanta la sua vita. La sua promessa, Sherlock la suggella con un bacio e questa volta più profondo. Un piegarsi all’indietro che sa vagamente di erotico, con John che gli sale sopra appena e affonda la lingua dentro la sua bocca. Quindi lo cinge per la vita, premendosi contro di lui. Il gradino gli si conficca nella schiena e Sherlock geme di dolore, ma non gl’importa. Lo vuole qui e adesso, subito. Ha un bisogno fisico di sentirselo addosso, dentro, dappertutto. E non serve neanche dirglielo, non il fissare con terrore la porta dell’appartamento di Mrs Hudson. Basta uno sguardo a intendersi, come sempre è stato fra di loro è così anche adesso e lo sanno entrambi. Dovranno farlo piano, in silenzio. Incastrarsi dolorosamente l’uno nell’altro di modo che nessuno possa sentirli. Ed è ridicolo, assurdo. Certamente sbagliato e parecchio scomodo, ma Sherlock sente che è giusto così. Che lo è adesso, dopo tutto quello che ha passato, per accertarsi che sia tutto quanto reale e non una delle sue solite fantasie. È in un sospiro di frustrazione che lo allontana, scendendo di un gradino o due. Si sfila i pantaloni lasciandoli cadere a terra, ma la vestaglia non se la leva. E col torace già nudo, gli rimane davanti in quel modo. Senza niente addosso e più nulla da nascondere. E John che lo guarda, che se lo mangia con gli occhi come a volerselo divorare. John che è una belva feroce pronta ad agguantarlo e che indietreggia sino a scontrarsi con il muro, emettendo uno sbuffo sonoro. Il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni è già dolorosamente rigonfio. Lo desidera almeno tanto quanto Sherlock sente di volerlo dentro di sé. Da quand’è che non fanno l’amore? Dallo scorso giovedì, prima che John partisse per il suo fine settimana a Belfast. Gli pare sia trascorso un tempo infinito durante il quale ha vagato senza meta dentro a un limbo fatto di dolore e ansia. Ma ora che l’attesa è finita e che John lo ha scelto, Sherlock sente il bisogno impellente di farsi marchiare.

«No, resta così» sussurra a voce molto bassa, fermando sul nascere l’intento di John di spogliarsi. Stava per togliersi il maglione ed era certo che si sarebbe levato presto anche i pantaloni.  
«Facciamolo in questo modo.» E c’è qualcosa di profondamente erotico nella maniera in cui lo dice. Il tono baritonale della sua voce fa sussultare entrambi con violenza, ma è la maniera in cui ha parlato ad aver dato una scossa a John. Le intenzioni che Sherlock ha mostrato sembravano appena un poco maliziose, e gli stonano così tanto in bocca da farlo sembrare ridicolo ai propri stessi occhi. È l’inabitudine a provocare sessualmente qualcuno che lo imbarazza, facendolo sentire ridicolo. E quasi riderebbe di se stesso se non fosse dolorosamente eccitato. John comunque non ride e questo lo convince così tanto di ciò che ha detto, che si ritrova a scacciare quei ridicoli pensieri. E quindi, invece che fuggire, avanza di un passo o due. Nudo, coi ricci scomposti e umidicci sulla nuca. Tutto il suo virginale coraggio, espresso in un timido rossore che gli imbratta le guance e che tira fuori nell’attimo stesso in cui ribalta le posizioni, appiattendosi contro al muro. È freddo e i suoi capelli sono fastidiosamente gocciolanti, ma non importa se non per quel brivido che gli scende ora lungo la schiena e che col gelo di questa notte di mezzo inverno c’entra ben poco.

  
Dovrebbero andare a letto, sarebbe più comodo e decisamente più caldo, ma a nessuno dei due pare venire in mente. Al contrario, Sherlock allarga le gambe così da invitarlo a far la propria parte. John, d’altro canto, è eccitato e il suo sguardo si è inscurito pericolosamente. Non è uno che va troppo per il sottile, non lo è mai stato. E per quanto sappia essere delicato e sensibile su certe questioni, a letto è un vero e proprio demonio. Anche questo Sherlock lo sa per certo, lo ha vissuto sulla propria pelle in quella prima notte d’amore. La prima di tante altre, si dice gioendo di una felicità che gli strizza le interiora e fa sussultare il suo inguine.   
«Mi vuoi, vero?» biascica, ancora provocatore e di nuovo vergognandosi appena di se stesso. La voce è fioca e trema di poco, si sente ancora più ridicolo però non si ferma. Gli piace provocare John, gli è sempre piaciuto anche quando le sue parole non c’entravano col sesso, ma coi casi. Ed è eccitante e meravigliosamente appagante, il sapere che ora è in suo totale potere. Sherlock che con un dito gli accarezza la patta dei pantaloni e John che sussulta e si agita appena, insistentemente si mordicchia le labbra e lo sguardo si muove da destra a sinistra. Lo desidera, ma sa che è sbagliato farlo qui. Oltre quella porta che dà sul marciapiede di Baker Street qualcuno, fermatosi a fumare una sigaretta, potrebbe sentirli o Mrs Hudson potrebbe svegliarsi e sorprenderli in atteggiamenti che avrebbero potuto liberamente fare al piano di sopra. È pericoloso ed è questo ad accendere John Watson di una passione cieca e totale, l’adrenalina come al solito è la droga più potente di tutte e agisce su di loro come una miccia in un’armeria.  


Quando lo sguardo gli si accende di un brillare fin troppo conosciuto, Sherlock capisce di averlo convinto. No, non va troppo per il sottile e Sherlock questo lo sa perfettamente. Ma non è nemmeno un bruto e quindi si allontana di qualche passo, apre con mal grazia uno dei due borsoni che ha con sé e ne tira fuori una bomboletta. Schiuma da barba? Non lubrificherà un accidenti di niente, ma evita lo stesso di lamentarsi dato che l’ha volto lui. E infatti al contrario lo attira a sé con un timido gesto del dito. Un invito potente, che attrae John allo stesso modo di come un orso affamato è attratto da del miele caldo e gocciolante. La bomboletta è stretta in una mano e in un impeto maldestro, John tenta di slacciarsi i pantaloni.  
«Sei sicuro che non vuoi che mi spogli?»  
«Non ci pensare, capitano» lo ammonisce, intanto che agita la bomboletta spray. Gliel’ha rubata ovviamente e se l’è anche tirato contro, morendogli il lobo dell’orecchio mentre gli parla a voce bassa e roca. Tutto questo è sensuale ed eccitante, è una vera delizia sentirlo fremere contro di sé. «È così incedente farlo in questo modo…»  
«Indecente? Non sembra un po’, come dire… mi sa di porno anni ’70, ma se a te piace perché no?»risponde John quasi senza capire, lasciandosi cadere contro la sua spalla salvo poi sollevare di nuovo gli occhi su di lui. E allora lo guarda, John Watson e Sherlock ha la sensazione di veder sparire i contorni del mondo. Il suo capitano lo guarda come nessuno ha fatto prima. Forse lo ama, si dice. Anche se non gliel’ha mai detto ad alta voce, ma in effetti Sherlock non ne ha bisogno perché sta tutto in quegli occhi. L’amore di John vive nella maniera in cui ora si mordicchia le labbra, quasi volesse trattenersi dal fare un macello, e sta anche nelle dita che gli graffiano le braccia e che scendono sino alle natiche, che strizza in una presa salda e forte. L’amore di John è nella delicatezza con cui gli inumidisce qualcosa là dietro, per come se lo fotte con medio e indice. Nessuno riesce a essere così premuroso e dolce, soltanto John sa esserlo. E quindi eccoli tutti quei ti amo, John li mette in come se lo solleva da terra e poi lo bacia, per come lo fa ridere e volare. Allora è così, realizza: stare con John è come volare.  
  
«A me non sembra squallido, mi pare indecente ed eccitante. È come quando rivedi il tuo amante dopo così tanto tempo che non riesci neanche a spogliarti, perché lo vuoi al punto che non t’importa di niente. Amante sì,» Amante, proprio amante. Sherlock non credeva avrebbe pronunciato quella parola tanto presto, nonostante il concetto aleggiasse nell’aria e gli avesse martellato un qualcosa dentro la testa, oltre che nel petto, per giorni interni. Ne hanno parlato e Sherlock gli crede quando dice che non l’avrebbe mai fatto diventare il terzo uomo, quello da cui andare per soddisfare i propri istinti. Sì, gli crede ancora adesso. Eppure la usa, dopo aver passato giorni a sperare di esserlo, maledicendosi per l’orribile pensiero così come per il poco riguardo dimostrato per Mary. Usa quella parola perché ne ha bisogno, perché sente di dover esorcizzare tutto il dolore che ha provato e la tensione che è aleggiata tra lui e John.  
«Voglio essere il tuo amante, stanotte.»  
«S-sì» balbetta invece John, baciandolo con passione ora non più trattenuta. «Cristo, Sherlock, faccio così fatica a riconoscerti... Sei tu, ma al tempo stesso non lo sei. Tu che mi chiedi di scoparti nell’atrio e che piangi. Non ti avevo mai visto piangere, non ti avevo mai sentito gemere né perdere la testa come hai fatto quella notte. Ma come cazzo ho fatto a non accorgermi di quanto sei fottutamente bello? Come ho fatto a non vedere tutto questo prima?» Sherlock vorrebbe dirgli che è lui a non averglielo permesso e dovrebbe anche raccontargli di quella parte di sé malata e senza speranza che sa essere nascosta da qualche parte nel suo cervello, è la stessa che non è stata affatto guarita dal tocco curativo di John (per quella ci vorrà ben altro!). Dovrebbe anche dirgli che si è sempre sentito sbagliato e inadeguato e che ha sempre tenuto lontano chiunque perché sa che rovinerà tutto un giorno o l’altro. Lo rovina sempre. Perché ora dovrebbe essere diverso? Eppure non lo fa, e tace. Forse ne parleranno un giorno, ma questa notte è fatta per amarsi. È nella dolcezza che mette, in quella carezza che gli concede al viso, la prima che gli regala, che si confessa e lo perdona. Che perdona se stesso, assolvendo entrambi da ogni peccato. Non importa del passato, ma soltanto il presente. Qui e ora. Loro e basta. Senza badare alle conseguenze né a null’altro. Ed è con questa consapevolezza, senza smettere un singolo istante di guardarsi negli occhi, che iniziano a fare l’amore. Lentamente e con una certa difficoltà, perché la schiuma da barba non serve a molto. L’appunto di comprare della vasellina, domani mattina come prima cosa appena sveglio, lo lascia nel corridoio del suo palazzo mentale di modo che sia in bella vista. Inizia quella notte d’amore con Sherlock che non è Sherlock, eppure che è lui e John che pare ritrovare se stesso in ogni affondo. Lo fanno con passione, trattenendo i gemiti perché c’è Mrs Hudson dietro a una porta e Londra fuori da quell’altra. Sono solo sospiri nel silenzio, la testa di Sherlock riversa all’indietro. Gli occhi chiusi, la bocca aperta, le guance arrossate. Il cazzo di John piantato dentro a ricordargli che anche quella è vita. Un ringhio umido di saliva che gli striscia sul collo, il morso di chi non può gridare quando invece vorrebbe spaccare il mondo. Gli ansiti di chi si è ritrovato e non ha più intenzione di perdersi. E poi quell’orgasmo che monta con sempre più brutalità. Quegli “ancora” mormorati sulle labbra. Quei “sì” e “Dio, così”. I bellissimo che volano come aquiloni. Le frasi poetiche che gli si agitano dentro la testa e che stonano con la brutalità del momento, non hanno alcuna ragione di esistere, ma questa sera è speciale e Sherlock fa voli pindarici assurdi. Intanto che il piacere lo divora proprio come faceva la paura sino a pochi attimi fa. Piccole grida lenite da un bacio. E il sesso che finisce presto, prima di quanto Sherlock avesse sperato potesse durare. Voleva non finisse mai, ma viene quasi subito. E infine quel sospiro dentro al quale ci ha messo l’intera sua felicità, l’oh che ha detto a mezza bocca e dentro al quale ha infilato ogni dolore. Li ha lasciati indietro, il dubbio, la paura, il nervosismo, la paranoia. Perché l’attesa è finita. La sua lunga, spasmodica attesa è terminata e lo fa in questo momento. Intanto che l’orgasmo li divora. Le sue gambe allacciate alla vita di John e le mani che gli artigliano il maglione. Lo stringe a sé intanto che gli viene dentro, mentre gli morde il collo. È il suo amante e lo sarà per sempre. Sì, è una sciocchezza ovviamente. La prima scemenza che gli viene in mente intanto che i fumi dell’orgasmo invadono i sensi, impedendogli di ragionare lucidamente. Però serve, serve a tutto. Ad alleggerire il peso di quanto hanno fatto e di ciò che ha disperatamente rifiutato di voler diventare. Quel che non avrebbe mai desiderato essere. Non sarebbe mai stato una puttana, nemmeno quella di John Watson. Ma giocare e farlo in questo modo, ora che lui lo ha scelto, ha un significato che sente di voler utilizzare. E quindi lo sarà, anche se in questo modo. Ridendo e non prendendosi affatto sul serio. Ubriaco di tutto. Strafatto di felicità.  
«John Watson, sei speciale te l’hanno mai detto?» dice e poi ride di cuore. Intanto che John lo lascia scivolare a terra, facendolo sedere sulle sue cosce forti. Ce l’ha ancora dentro e un po’ fa male, ma non importa. I baci leniscono il dolore.

  
A letto, John ce lo spedisce con una sonora pacca sul sedere che a Sherlock rimanda a certe immagini che non vuole affatto metter da parte. Domani, pensa. Domani potrebbe anche farsi sculacciare o punire in qualche modo, anche questo sente di volerlo fare assieme alla lista di porcate che gli vengono in mente, un minuto per un’attività da letto diversa dalla precedente. A letto, annuisce lui obbedendo da brava recluta qual è diventato, salendo i diciassette gradini del 221b di Baker Street col cuore sempre più leggero. Stretti l’uno all’altro sotto delle calde coperte, minuti più tardi, sente di volerci rimanere per l’eternità. Loro nudi, perché in questo è molto esigente. Dormirgli addosso, abbracciarlo e farsi stringere. Sentire le gambe intrecciarsi in un moto involontario. Svegliarsi in piena notte con le sue braccia a stringergli il petto. Ascoltare il suo respiro lento che s’infrange nel buio della stanza, è come percepire la vita che canta nelle ossa. E Sherlock la sente tutta, la felicità che arriva come onde sulla spiaggia, e lo divora di farfalle. Lo ubriaca anche durante i sogni, mai così placidi. Lui e John, due pirati che solcano i mari del sud su un’imponente nave. Sogna questo, Sherlock Holmes. E poi si sveglia in un sussulto ed allora è la vita, in quei frangenti, a scorrergli davanti come fosse un film. E ci sarà tutto, faranno l’amore al risveglio e lo faranno di nuovo quella stessa sera, in cucina. Su una sedia. Dove Sherlock gli chiederà anche di sculacciarlo, perché certi dettagli li ha tenuti bene a mente. E ci saranno anche le discussioni su Mary e Rosie, la separazione, un vero trasloco e gli imbarazzi dei primi incontri. Sherlock che chiede scusa a una Mary che sì, forse la pistola voleva puntargliela davvero contro. Ci sarà ogni cosa e la supereranno insieme. Sherlock lo sa, in quella notte fredda di marzo con la pioggia a battere sui vetri e quel sospiro di liberazione che gli si sbriciola sulla spalla nuda di John, sente di poter essere forte abbastanza per superare qualsiasi cosa. L’attesa è finita, si rende conto prima di chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi di nuovo andare. L’attesa è finita.

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> C’est la vie, di Achille Lauro: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHJy_svMHXA per il quale, chi mi segue su Facebook lo sa, m’è partita la brocca di recente, per quanto mi piacesse già da prima.


End file.
